Ghost Rider
|release date = October 27th, 2016 |tags = Control: Counter Hero Defenders Thunderbolts Champions Dimensional Being Size: M |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Ghost Rider stands next to the Hell Cycle. |crystal = Judgment Crystal Hellfire Crystal |abilities = Bleed Immunity Evil’s Bane Judgment |synbonus1 = Rivals |synpartner1 = Punisher |synbonus2 = Teammates |synpartner2 = Deadpool |synbonus3 = Teammates |synpartner3 = Elektra |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Wolverine (X-23)}} Ghost Rider is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but has a penalty against Science Champions. Bio Tricked by the demonic being Mephisto into selling his soul to save a loved one, stunt cyclist Johnny Blaze soon found himself bonded to the Spirit of Vengeance, a being of almost unlimited power from Hell itself. With the power to control Hellfire as well as his mystical Hell Cycle and Hell Chains, Ghost Rider has turned against Mephisto's purpose and instead uses his newfound abilities to protect the innocent and cast judgment upon the wicked. Abilities *'Evil’s Bane (Passive):' Against Villain opponents, Ghost Rider's chance to place a Judgement increases by 20%. Additionally his Armor Rating and Critical Rate are increased by X. *'Judgments:' Ghost Rider can see his opponent's transgressions and place Judgments upon them. Each Judgment can only be applied once and lasts indefinitely. **The duration of each Judgment's Secondary Effect is increased by 75% for each Judgment already active. This duration increase stacks every time a Judgment is placed, e.g. 2 Judgments = +150% duration. *'Finish a 5 Hit Combo with a Light Attack:' Judgment of Spite: 70% chance. Secondary: Inflicts Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 3.5 seconds. *'Heavy Attacks:' Judgment of Malice: 80% chance. Secondary: Gains a Lifesteal Buff lasting 6.5 seconds, allowing Ghost Rider to steal X Health with each Attack. *'Bleed Immunity (Passive):' A lack of blood provides full immunity to Bleeding. Signature Ability *'Spirit of Vengeance' **Judgment of Corruption: 65% chance. Secondary: Ghost Rider gains a Fury Buff, increasing Attack by X for 7.5 seconds. Special Attacks *'Retribution' **Supernatural strikes from weapons that slice, bludgeon and burn all at once. ***Judgment of Pride: 70% chance. Secondary: Fate Seals the opponent, Nullifying all current Buffs and any Buffs gained for 5.1 seconds. *'Hellfire Blast' **Let fly fires so hot that they char the very soul. ***Judgment of Anger: 80% chance. Secondary: Inflicts Power Drain, depleting X% of the opponent's max Power over 2 seconds. *'Penance Stare' **Ghost Rider let's loose the Penance Stare to judge his opponent. But not before rapidly introducing them to his Hell Cycle. ***Judgment of Guilt: 100% chance. Secondary: Inflicts Damnation on the opponent through the Penance Stare for 3.5 seconds, dealing 40% of Ghost Rider's Attack as Direct Damage. Opponent's under Damnation are also Power Locked, Heal Blocked and Fate Sealed. ***When Damnation ends, all Judgments are removed from the opponent and can be applied again. Pros and Cons Pros *Ghost Rider's Bleed Immunity and Class Bonus puts him over Gamora, Drax and Venompool easily, as they are heavily reliant on their Bleed effects to deal massive damage. *Kang the Conqueror, Wolverine, and Wolverine (X-23) rely heavily on their Power Meter, which Ghost Rider can strip away with Judgment of Anger using Hellfire Blast. Additionally, Ghost Rider's Damnation Power Locks and Heal Blocks these Champions, cutting off Wolverine’s Regeneration and reducing Power by an even further extent. *Groot, Black Panther (Civil War), and Venom rely on their Buff effects to do well in any given fight. With the Fate Seal on the Judgment of Pride, using Retribution, as well as Damnation to Fate Seal them, Ghost Rider can lock down these Champions very well. Cons *In addition to having a Class Bonus against Ghost Rider, Red Hulk and Captain America do not rely on Buff effects for their damage output and are not hit as strongly by Damnation or Fate Seal. Recommended Masteries *'Parry:' Landing a Heavy Attack is paramount to gaining the Judgment of Malice for Ghost Rider's Life Steal effect. Grabbing this Mastery will allow you to Stun your opponent long enough to land a Heavy Attack. *'Mystic Dispersion:' Ghost Rider's Fate Seal on the Judgment of Pride (first Special Attack), when timed correctly, can allow him to strip away the opponent's Buff effects and gain a large burst of power. This can allow him to quickly build up to multiple Judgments before hitting the big Damnation to finish the fight. Trivia *The word "judgment" is occasionally misspelled throughout Ghost Rider's abilities as "judgement." *Although Ghost Rider was added as a result of Robbie Reyes' inclusion in , the version seen in Marvel: Contest of Champions is the Johnny Blaze version. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Dimensional Being